That One Girl
by BoilingHeart
Summary: Matthew fell in love with a woman named Michelle. For almost two years, they had been together, and Matthew finally decides he was going to propose. After a little reunion dinner with his brother and adoptive dads, he goes home early with the ring for his beloved, only to walk right into heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Michelle = Seychelles. I wanted to make that clear before you read. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

About two years ago, I fell in love with this one girl. Her name is Michelle, but I like to call her Shelly. We've been together for almost two years, and for the past month, I've been working up the nerve to finally take the next step. I was finally going to propose.  
It would be nice, to finally be happy. She understands me. I'm often ignored by the others, or mistaken for my brother, Alfred. Shelly is often ignored by the others as well, and that's one of the reasons why we got along. She's beautiful, funny, caring, and just absolutely perfect. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with her.

I finally found the perfect ring for her. My brother recommended me to a jewelry store and even got me a discount, so I'll have to thank him later. The ring is beautiful. There are three diamonds on it: a large one two smaller ones beside it, all giving off a blue color. The ring resembles a dolphin in a way, the way it is shaped. I just know she will love it.  
I was thinking of proposing to her tonight, but as I was driving away from the store, I began to feel a little nervous. Well, why rush anyway?  
Suddenly, I hear my phone ring in my pocket. I lifted it to see the caller ID. It's my brother.  
"Hello?" I said once I answered.  
"Yo, Mathew! Dad wants us to come over and have dinner together. You can bring your girl if ya want." he said.  
"Oh, sure. Shelly has to take care of some business tonight, so she won't be able to come over, but I'll be there." I said. It's been a while since I met up with my family.  
"Alright! We're gonna have dinner at my place. And don't worry, I won't let Arthur touch the food." he spoke quickly, clearly excited that we were about to have a reunion.  
"Okay. What time should I be there?" I asked. I glanced at the clock in my car. It was 5:36 PM.  
"We agreed on 6:30, unless that doesn't work with you." he said.  
"I'll be there," I said.  
"Cool! I'll let them know! It's just gonna be us four, like the old days," he said.  
"Like the old days," I repeated.

I drove home so that I can change my clothing into something a little more decent. It's been a while since we've had time to spend as a family. Just my fathers Francis, Arthur, my brother Alfred and I.  
I decided I would take the ring with me so I could show them. I don't think my parents even know the news yet.  
I got into the car and drove to Alfred's house. When I rang the doorbell, I heard the sound of a dog barking, followed by the pitter patter of the dog's footsteps and toenails hitting the hardwood floor as he ran to the door, barking the entire way. Then I was greeted by my brother, who opened the door for me.  
"Glad you could make it, Mattie!" he said.  
I smiled and nodded, and walked into the living room, where Arthur and Francis sat on the couch, watching TV. They looked up when I entered and smiled. Francis walked over to me and gave me a hug, one of those hugs that always made me accepted. Arthur walked up and put his hand on my head.  
"It's been a while. I'd almost forgotten how tall you are," he said.  
"Food's almost ready," Alfred called out from the kitchen. I could smell soup from the kitchen.  
"It's great to see you again, mon fils," Francis said.  
"It's good to see you guys too," I replied happily. I decided to check out what Alfred was cooking. I'm surprised it wasn't his usual burgers.  
"I see you're making dinner, eh?" I said as I approached my brother.  
He turned and smiled. "You sound surprised," he said.  
"You don't normally cook, but when you do, you usually make burgers," I said, chuckling at my own joke.  
"Come 'ere," he said, beckoning me.  
I walked over to where he was. There was chicken soup, macaroni and cheese, and some rice.  
"I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing," he said, shaking his head. "All this here, was basically an excuse to reunite us. The mac and cheese came out well, though."  
"Well, there's not much to it when you make it from the box," I said, pointing at the abandoned mac and cheese box.  
"Well, like I said, this is just to reunite us. It's been, well, lonely." he replied quietly.  
"It's an Anglo-Français de Petite Vénerie," he replied.  
"A, what?" I couldn't possibly keep up with that. "Quite a complicated name,"  
"Sounds complicated, but it's basically a French and English hybrid, to put it simply," Arthur explained, with a heavy British accent. "This git only makes it sound that much difficult,"  
Francis laughed. "He asked what it was, no?"  
"What's his name?" I asked, before they started one of those weird fights.  
"Avery. It's a cool name for this little guy, right?" Francis said.  
"Cool."  
I walked over to the dining room table. No need to set it up, since it was already as neat as it could be. It's a mahogany rectangular table with two seats on each side. This is the same table we used to dine at when we were little.  
"Food's comin'!" Alfred yelled as he approached the diner table with plates full of food.  
Everyone sat down and began to eat. The soup came out really well, I couldn't believe it.  
"So how are you and Kiku, Alfred?" Arthur asked curiously.  
Kiku was a Japanese man Alfred had fallen in love with a while back ago, but some people thought that it was an odd couple, considering the whole, WWII thing.  
"It's nice. We're gonna go to a sushi place and he's gonna have me try some new foods. It'll be fun," Alfred replied with a smirk.  
"You guys are just fluffy together! I'm glad you two are happy!" Francis said chuckling.  
"Er, fluffy?" Alfred repeated, confused.  
"You know, cute? Like a cute couple?" Francis said, but Alfred only returned a blank stare.  
"No? Okay then. How are you Mathew?" Francis asked, shifting his attention from my brother.  
"Oh. Remember that girl I've been going out with for the past year or two?" I said, building up to the news.  
"Oui. Go on," Francis said, anticipating my next words.  
"Well, I decided I'm going to propose to her tomo-"  
"Je ne peux pas y croire!" Francis shouted in French. "Oh, it's lovely! It's about time! Huh Arthur! This is beautiful! Oh mon fils est devenu un homme!" He began saying some things in French and English, I couldn't keep up anymore.  
"That's wonderful Mathew!" Arthur said, trying to be overheard by Francis' moment of joy. Even Avery started barking.  
"Wait, did you say tomorrow?" Alfred asked, disregarding our fathers.  
"Um, yeah. I'm a little nervous, so I figured to just put it off for tomorrow. Why rush, right?" I said, quickly realizing that my idea of procrastination didn't look too good.  
"Dude! Don't put it off! You chicken!" he shouted, launching a piece of chicken from his soup to my face, I guess to emphasize his words. "You love her, don't you? Do it when ya get home!"  
I wiped my face from the chicken that was thrown in my face.  
"Although I agree with your point, it doesn't give you any right to throw food at your brother," Arthur shouted.  
"What? It's my food. I cooked it, I can do what I want with it," he said, launching another piece of chicken into my face with his spoon.  
"Well, it is your food after all. Maybe I should return some to you, since it does belong to you anyway," I said, launching the same chicken he launched back to him.  
"Now now, let's not be messy," Arthur said, trying to stop the oncoming destruction.  
"Is that so? I made it for you, so here, have some food!" Alfred yelled, now flinging mac and cheese at me.  
I was about to throw my bread at his face, when suddenly, a spoonful of rice flew right into his glasses, covering the lenses almost entirely.  
"The hell?" Alfred said, confused, not knowing where that had come from. He wiped his glasses, and placed them back on, only for them to be covered in rice again. I turned to look who was throwing the rice, and found Francis laughing with his spoon in his hand.  
"You start a food fight, I'll join, mon fils," he said laughing.  
"Please! You're setting a bad example! You should be stopping this!" Arthur yelled. And almost in complete synchronization, all three of us threw food from our platter at him. He looked like he would explode at any moment. And then he got up, and just, left.  
We were all quiet for a moment, realizing that what we had just done was pretty messed up and immature. Suddenly, he returned with biscuits and began throwing them at us. He threw them with so much force it hurt.  
"I knew you couldn't resist!" Francis shouted, launching food bits at him with his spoon.  
"Shut your bloody face about that or I'll launch the dog at you!" Arthur yelled.  
He opened his mouth to speak again, but at that same moment, I launched chicken directly into his mouth. Alfred started laughing so hard, he literally fell off of his seat. I've never actually seen someone do that before. I thought that stuff only happened on TV and such.

The dinner ended in laughter, and after we cleaned up our mess, Francis and Arthur left, taking Avery with them. Alfred stopped me at the door.  
"Make sure you get there early, and propose to her tonight, y'here me?" he said, hand on my shoulder.  
I nodded. "I will. Thanks for the food. I hope we can do this again sometime."  
"Yeah. It was fun, even though most of the food was all over the place," Alfred laughed. "Well, I'll see ya later."  
"Bye,"

I got into my car and began to drive home. It was 7:17 PM. Shelly should be home by now. She thinks I'll be home at 8:30 PM, but I'll get there early and surprise her. I just know she'll love it.  
I parked my car once I got home, and was beginning to open the front door when my pet polar bear opened for me.  
"Welcome back!" he said in his high pitched voice.  
"Thanks Kuma-" Shoot. I forgot his name again. "Er, um thanks. Is Shelly home?"  
He nodded and pointed to the bedroom door. I walked over to the door, passing by the mirror. I realized that my white shirt had been stained in the food fight, so I buttoned up my jacket, covering it up. I'll change later.  
I was about to reach for the door handle when I heard voices. Her voice, and someone else's. Maybe she's just watching TV.  
I put my hand in the pocket with the ring, and the other on the door handle. As soon as I opened the door, I heard a squealing sound from Shelly. I was just about to say hello when I realized what I was seeing.  
The lights were dimmed, and Shelly was in the bed, covered by the white sheets. Her beautiful smooth skin shimmered in the dim light. I saw the lovely features on her flawless face, which wore a shocked, yet guilty look. She wasn't wearing a shirt, and neither was the man sitting in the bed beside her.  
I took a step back, as the whole situation hit me. That man. I recognized him quickly, with his brown hair and that curl that resembled one of the Vargas. Lovino. I took another step back, and my head began to hurt. There was this churning feeling in the pit of my stomach as the scene displayed before me made more sense. I had just walked right into an affair.  
I looked down, clenching my fists and squeezing my eyes shut, forcing my tears to stay away.  
"M-Mathew…" she said, unable to finish her sentence.  
I tried to speak, so many things I want to say, but I couldn't find my voice.  
"Get. Out." I finally said.  
"Mattie-"  
I looked up, using every ounce of strength to show no emotion.  
"Get OUT!" I shouted, pointing my finger towards the door.  
Both her and Lovino jumped at the sound of my voice. I've never yelled in front of anyone before, and yes, I can yell. Like Alfred, I can be really loud. They quickly put on whatever clothing they were missing, and I waited for them to leave my house.  
"Mathew, I-" she began.  
"I SAID GET OUT!" I shouted once more, and I dug my fingernails into my hand. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU HERE AGAIN!"  
I failed at trying to keep an emotionless face, because at that moment, I felt a tear escape my right eye. They ran out of the house, and it wasn't until I heard the door slam shut when I looked at my hand. I had dug my fingernails into my skin so deep, that I made myself bleed. But I didn't feel any pain from it at all. All I felt was hatred, betrayal, and sadness.  
I felt so much anger at this moment, I couldn't possibly keep it in. And then I lost it.  
It was like I was standing outside of my body, watching me. I grabbed the nearest object - which happened to be my favorite hockey stick - and began to destroy everything in the house. I started with the mirror, smashing it in, then the doors, pictures of me and her, everything. I was so angry and sad I didn't even care how jacked up the place got. It wasn't until I swung the stick and it flew out of my hands and out the window. Then I just started tearing everything apart with my bare hands, seeing as blood from my fingers was spread everywhere. I couldn't even believe I was throwing such a tantrum.  
I finally slumped down against the wall, drunk with my own sobs. I then took the ring and gave one last look at it before tossing it out the window. I sobbed, knowing that my immature tantrum was stupid, and that I shouldn't be crying. I was acting so stupid I was embarrassed of myself.  
I stopped my useless sobs for a moment and stared, looking at the damage I had done to my own home. Then I looked down at my hands, which needed some medical attention. I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn't Something in me shattered. And it wasn't going to heal. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and my head began to hurt even more. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alfred's POV**

I haven't seen Mathew since last dinner, and I'm getting worried. Its been two days since I've heard from him. I'll have to go visit him.  
I slipped on some jeans and put on a white shirt to cover up a Superman T-shirt I was wearing. As I was headed out the door, Tony stopped me.  
"Where are you going this early?" he demanded.  
"I gotta go check on my brother. I haven't heard from him. He should've called me by now, or something," I said hastily.  
"Aren't you meeting up with Kiku later?" Tony asked.  
Shoot. I had forgotten about that. I glanced up at the clock to find that it was only 9:38 in the morning. Our date's at 6:00PM, so I shouldn't be long, right?  
"It shouldn't take long, but thanks for the reminder," I said. "Besides, blood is thicker than water. If I have to stay longer, I will. I'll just cancel the date anyway." And with that, I took my jacket and left.  
I got in my car and started driving to my brother's house. About halfway, something white moved across the road quickly. I slammed my foot onto the brakes, hoping not to run over the white creature passing by. As soon as I stopped, it ran to the side of my car and started clawing at my door.  
I looked out my car window and quickly recognized the creature. It was Kumajiro, Mathew's talking pet polar bear. I opened my car door and let him in without even thinking about it.  
"What happened to Mathew?" I asked without even greeting the bear.  
"Who? Oh right!" he said, trying to gather his thoughts. "Oh, it was terrible! I've never been so scared in my entire life!"  
"What happened?!" I demanded, almost losing control of my car for a moment.  
"Okay, so get this; he was going to go propose to ponytail girl, and when he got there, there was that Italian guy with her. He got so mad, he kicked them out and destroyed the house when they left." the bear explained. "I never knew the guy could yell so loud."  
"And what are you doing out in the middle of the road?" I asked.  
"Oh, he passed out after he finished his tantrum. His hands were all messed up, and I tried to bandage them, but I don't have thumbs, so it was difficult. They need attention. I couldn't wake him up at all. I tried everything, but nothing would work. I figured I should call for help, but I forgot the number for 911. So I left outside and tried to go to your house, but I got lost. Everyone who saw me freaked out, especially when I tried talking to them. And then you almost ran me over just now, so there. That's the story."  
I wiped some sweat from my forehead and began to speed up. "So, he's been out for two days?" I asked, nervously.  
"Well, I don't know, since I was lost in the neighbor hood," he replied.  
I pulled over into Mathew's driveway and ran up to his front door. I began knocking furiously.  
"Mathew! Are you in there! Open the door!" I shouted, realizing how stupid that was. Of course he was in there! I just wanted a response. I tried the door handle, and it was locked. I turned to look at Kumajiro.  
"You locked the door?!" I asked angrily.  
"Well, I was told I should always lock the door when leaving so-"  
"How are we going to get in there?!" I yelled.  
I began kicking the door, trying to smash it in or something.  
"Over here!" Kumajiro called out, pointing at a broken window. I picked him up and put him through the window, careful not to let his limbs touch the edges of the broken glass.  
"Okay, now open the window so I can get in without cutting myself," I said.  
He opened the window and I climbed in, realizing that this must look like a break in to anyone watching. It took me a moment to take in what I was seeing. Kumajiro wasn't exaggerating when he said the place was a mess. It was like there was a tornado that had just passed through.  
"Where is he?" I asked, finally.  
"Over there," he said, pointing to a large pile of mess.  
I ran over to the area, finding my brother in a condition that was just so heartbreaking. His face was dirty, and you could see the tracks of his tears. And like Kumajiro said, his hands were pretty messed up. They had dried out blood. He was still wearing the shirt stained from our food fight. He didn't look too messed up, but he certainly wasn't fine.  
"He's in the same position he was when I left!" the bear exclaimed.  
"You mean he hasn't moved?!" I was freaking out now.  
"Mathew! Mattie, wake up!" I yelled. "Please, wake up!"  
I tried to see if there was anything I could do to help him. I felt so helpless, just seeing him there, destroyed.  
"Go outside and call for help. I'll call 911" I said to Kumajiro.  
I pressed my fingers up to his neck, checking for a pulse. When I felt his pulse, I exhaled, realizing I had been holding my breath.  
I took out my phone and dialed 911.

Everything happened in a blur. There was a large group of people watching as the ambulance arrived. It happened quickly, everyone rushing, the drive to the hospital, all without knowing what was wrong with my brother.  
Arthur and Francis rushed over hear as soon as they had heard. There was a bit of questioning to figure out how Mathew ended up the way he is, and it was Kumajiro who revealed almost the entire situation.  
After Mathew was situated in the hospital properly, the doctors had told us that it was a stroke induced by stress. They said he'll be okay, but I feel like they only said that to make us feel better, but then again, why would they lie?  
All I know is that I could never forgive Michelle, or Lovino.


End file.
